Of Monsters and Man
by Brass Lightning
Summary: What would happen if you went to Equestria as an Englishman? What would happen if said Englishman had superpowers? What would happen if he was the only male there? If you asked any of these questions, this is your story.
1. Chapter 1

Of Monsters and Man by: Brass Lightning

Now, you must be thinking, "Why this story is called 'Of Monsters and Man' instead of 'Of Monsters and Men'?" Well, to answer your question, I'm the author and I can do whatever I want. And second, I feel like it. Anyways, this story is about inter-dimensional travel, love, and hope. Our main character's name is Jaymes. No, it isn't spelled wrong. Jaymes. He is in England with his mother and little brother. His father died in a boating incident involving the Bermuda Triangle. This is how the story begins…

"…hello? Can anyone hear me? This is Travis Hartford. Mayday! My ship is being sucked into some kind of….vortex. It's huge! There are bolts of energy being shot out of it….. Wait….NO! I have children! Please!..." The message ended. "Mommy? Is Dad okay?" my brother asked. "No, Tom. I don't think he is." My mom sobbed. "Mother? Are you alright?" I asked. "Tom, go upstairs." My mom ordered. Tom did as he was told. "Jaymes, you are the man of the house now." She started, "You have to stay strong for me. Can you do that?" She was tearing up. "Anything for you, mother" I replied. Not many people know this, but I am actually 23 years old. I am six-foot-five and I am fairly handsome. Brown hair, tan skin, but the only thing that sets people off is my eyes. They are similar to anime eyes, large and adorable. They are golden yellow with a deep blue trim.

That evening, sleep was impossible. I couldn't stop thinking about my Dad's odd message. What had taken him away from me? I was determined to find out. So, when my Mom went to bed, I packed up food, clothes and supplies and snuck out. England was rather peaceful at night. As I walked towards the pier, I thought about my upcoming journey. What will I do if I'm shipwrecked? Will I make it back okay? Why am I talking to myself? As I arrived at the boat, I looked around. "Have to make sure I'm alone." I stated aloud to myself. As I entered the small fishing boat, I noticed that the engine was running already. "Huh. Odd." I walked up to the wheel and started pushing on the throttle. It was still functioning properly. Then, I started my Voyage.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months. It had been three months since I left home. I am exactly 5 minutes away from the Triangle. My dad's G.P.S. should be functioning soon. "*beep*" My GPS went off. I looked at the faded screen. His boat is directly beneath my boat. I ran to the back of the boat and quickly threw on my scuba gear. I immediately jumped in the icy-cold water, and began my trip to the bottom. After several minutes of swimming, I saw a small boat resting on the sea floor. As I came up on it, I noticed an object caught in the anchor rope. As I got closer, I noticed it looked oddly human. It was my Dad!

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard from above me, which made no sense considering that sound doesn't travel through water. I looked up and saw a bright purple light a few feet above me. As I began my swim to the surface, I noticed that it was getting louder. Just before I broke the surface, I was sucked into the light.

A few hours later

"Uugh." I groaned. "Hey, I think he's waking up! Hello?" a voice called. "What happened?" I asked, opening my eyes and rubbing my head. "We found you floating in the lake and brought you to shore.' The voice replied. My vision became clear as I looked around. "Holy shit." I thought aloud. As I looked up at my savior, I was beginning to wish that this was some sick, twisted dream. I was in the company of an Amazonian woman. She was several different colors and shapes, but she wasn't human. Her mouth and nose stretched into a muzzle and her eyes looked like mine. She was at least 10 to 12 feet tall. "Jesus…." I groaned. I recognized her from my favorite television program, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I had watched this television show since I was a boy. "You can't be real." I stated, standing from the sandy shore I was laying upon. "My name is…" she started. "I know. Princess Twilight Sparkle of Ponyville." I stated. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "Well….." I droned. It would not be a good idea to say anything about my world. It may cause a paradox. (Just for an F.Y.I., I majored in Terra-portics or teleportation) "I just happen to know. You are kind of famous, aren't you? You are the first new princess since Princess Mi Amore Cadenza! How would I not know you?" I asked. "Oh. Well, I guess that's true. So, since you know my name my adorable friend, may I ask yours?" she asked. It was really hard to see past her cleavage. H's, at least. She also has a wonderful-shaped body. She was very curved in just the right places. Apparently, I had ben staring at her the entire time, because she was now shaking me. "Huh?" I asked. "I asked for your name." she repeated impatiently. "Oh. Right. My name is Jaymes Hartford. Nice to meet you." I responded. "You have an odd accent. Where did you say you were from?" she asked. Shit! I was afraid she would ask that. If I answer truthfully, there is a 69.83412% chance of creating a paradox that literally implodes the entire planet! "I'm from Manehattan." I replied. "Oh. Well, welcome to Ponyville, then!" she smiled. "But I have one other question for you." She stated matter-of-factly. "And that is?" I asked. "Why are you floating?" she asked. I looked at her quizzingly. "What?" I asked. I looked down and noticed that my feet were at least a foot away from the ground. "Whoa! What's going on?" I shouted, flailing my arms around, trying to keep my balance. "This isn't possible! How are you doing this? You have no wings and you don't have a horn! If the Princess finds out that I can't solve this, she's going to send me back to Magic Kindergarten!" she shouted. "Jesus! Easy, Twilight! You're having a panic attack! Breathe, dammit! Breathe!" I shouted. "Okay, I'm okay." She sighed. "Hey! I think I got the just of this! Watch!" I shouted. I clenched my fists and I began to fly upwards, towards her head. Once I was at her head level, I was able to see her facial features. Lavender eyes, cheerful smile, and a flawless complexion. She was like a goddess! "Are you just going to float there and stare at me?" she asked. I blinked a few times. "Sorry? I wasn't listening." I replied. "Sure you weren't. Now, would you like a tour?" she asked. "Sure! It sounds like fun!" I replied. Twilight began walking towards Ponyville while I flew behind her.

*Author's Note*- Thank you so much for reading! I know this chapter seems drawn out, but it will get better! And thanks to SILVERBRO13 for your fabulous review! I am looking forward to finishing this story and having my readers enjoy my work. Oh, and if you want to know why Jaymes is flying, it's because *! Spoiler alert!* Thanks for reading! And stay pretty!


	3. Chapter 3

As we approached the library, I noticed that there weren't any men that I could see. "Uh, Twilight? Where are all of the guys?" I asked. "Guys?" she asked, confused. "Stallions." I sighed. "Oh. Well, that's just it. There aren't any." She replied. (Just as an FYI, this is the universe where males are scarce, if not gone) I gasped. "No males? Like, anywhere?" I asked. "Well, there may be a few, but they all left Equestria." She replied. "Why?" I quizzed. "Well, we weren't exactly the friendliest of ponies to them." She stated. "What happened?" I asked as we entered the library. "Well, ponies in Equestria have become rather….sexist in the last few years. They didn't have the same rights as us. They couldn't leave their homes without a female there to escort him, they couldn't speak unless somepony speaks to him first, and female to male rape is legal here." She finished. "Wait. You're telling me that you could rape me right now and it would be fine?" I asked. "Technically, yes." She replied. She walked over to the stairs. "Now stay there and don't touch anything. I'll be right back." She stated. Her horn started glowing and I heard the sound of the door locking behind me. "Just in case." She beamed, disappearing upstairs. I quickly ran over to the door and checked the lock.

It was one of those super high lock bolt doors that you see in castles. I grabbed the doorknob and pulled. The doorknob came off. "Shit!" I cursed. I tossed the knob onto the small couch across the room. I looked up at the bolt and closed my hands tight; floating up to its level. It was way too big for me to move. I just floated there for a second, staring at it. Suddenly, I felt my eyes heat up slightly. Then….BOOM! Red lasers shot from my eyes and destroyed the lock. "Hell yeah!" I shouted. I opened my hands and fell to the ground with a thud. (Remember, this is only a 12-foot door) "Crap. Now how do I open this?" I thought. I backed up a few steps. "I might as well try to ram it open." I stated, before running towards the door. As I clashed with the door, I was expecting to feel pain, but all I felt was a breeze. I had knocked the door off its hinges! "What the hell is going on with me?" I asked myself. I heard a gasp from behind me and turned to see Twilight at the bottom of the stairs with a metal collar and chain in her hands. "Oh, hell no." I stated plainly. Before she could say anything, I flew off towards the street.

"Man, this is weird. First, I can fly without wings, then I could shoot lasers from my eyes, and now I am really strong. What is going on with me?" I thought. After several minutes of aimless flying, I stopped and landed at the edge of the Everfree Forest. I looked over to my right and saw a cottage. "I know whose cottage that is!" I shouted, flying over to the door. I was about to knock when I saw a doorbell. I flew up to it and pushed the button. A loud *ding-dong* was heard throughout the home. "Coming!" I heard a soft voice exclaim. I quickly landed on the ground. "Don't want to scare her." I took a mental note. The door slowly opened. My nose expelled blood everywhere as I passed out.

*Author's Note: Hey bronies and pegasisters! Thanks so much for reading my story and supporting me! I will update this when I can. And a special shout-out to a Guest that reviewed my story. When Celestia does show up, she will not be the same height as Twilight or her friends. She will be big, though. Stay pretty!


	4. Chapter 4

"Uugh, my head. What happened?" I asked, sitting up. I looked around and I noticed that I was in Fluttershy's cottage. I went to sit up when I noticed that my hands were on something soft. And squishy. "Oh God. Please don't be what I think it is." I groaned. I looked what my hands were on and saw two huge mounds of yellow fabric. "Jesus!" I shouted, jumping up. "Oh, you're awake. Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked. She had huge mounds, at least g-cups, and a huge ass. She was wearing a mini-skirt that was barely covering the top of her thighs and a V-neck sweater that was both too small and exposed a lot of cleavage. "Uh….uh…..hi." I finally managed to say. "Hello. My name is Fluttershy. What's yours?" She asked.

"My name is….um….Jaymes! Right! My name is Jaymes." I blurted. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah." I replied. "Are you sure? Your muzzle was bleeding a few minutes ago. What happened?" She asked. I just stared at her cleavage. It bobbed slightly every time she moved. "Uh, hello?" She asked, waving in front of my face. "Huh? Oh, right. Uh, I was just at the library and got locked inside. I had smashed my face in the door trying to get out." I half-lied. "Oh, you poor thing! Does it hurt?" She asked, kneeling next to me an inspecting my nose. She had to partially bend over to see it at her level. "I really wish I could motorboat her right now." I thought. "Your muzzle doesn't seem broken. I think you just suffered some minor damage. You poor thing!" She exclaimed.

She grabbed me and hugged me tightly. Unfortunately, even though my head was right between her titanic tits, I couldn't breathe. I opened my mouth to breathe, and it was filled with breast. She moaned softly. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked with a sultry voice. "Oh God. Not her, too!" I thought. I pushed her off of me, accidentally using too much strength. I sent her into the air, where she stopped herself and floated there. "How did you do that?" she asked. "I have no clue." I replied. "But I really need to leave." I ran towards the door, but she flew over and locked it before I got there. "Don't leave. We could have so much fun." She stated evilly. I hadn't noticed 'till now, but she was holding a long chain. I followed it to my neck where a metal collar was around my neck. "What is with you people and collars!?" I shouted. She pulled on the chain and I fell onto my knees. "Fuck this." I stated. I grabbed the chain and broke it off, and kicked the door; knocking it down. On the other side of the door was twilight Sparkle. "Fuck my life." I sighed

*Author's Note*- Thanks for all the views! I have another shout-out to another Guest. The answer to your review is yes, Jaymes will get into at least one fight with Twilight. Also, for everyone else, this story is just before Twilight's Coronation. And no, I will not go into detail about what will happen at the Coronation. I personally don't think Twilight is emotionally ready to be a princess. She is highly unstable in life-threatening situations and goes crazy if everything she plans doesn't go exactly according to plan.

Also, send me a review telling me what Jaymes should do: fight Twilight and Fluttershy or submit to them which results in a clop scene. Stay pretty!


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck my life." I sighed. "Jaymes! Thank Celestia I found you!" Twilight stated excitedly. "Okay, what is wrong with you two?" I shouted. "Us? What's wrong with us? I was only following the law. Chapter 16; subsection B; paragraph C states that 'all stallions recovered, I found, is to be captured by the first mare that he sees. That said stallion then must marry the mare who captured him.' Twilight explained. "What?! Are you shitting me?" I shouted. "It's true. You are technically Twilight's property." Fluttershy explained. "But….I was never captured! Yeah! She didn't put the collar on me!" I laughed.

*Clink* I heard the sound of chains. I looked over to Twilight, whom I expected to be holding chains, but I noticed that she was staring behind me in shock. I did a mental fist-pump. I turned around and looked at Fluttershy. She had the same expression. Wait…..if neither of them chained me, who did? I looked at the collar and noticed that it had the treble cleft symbol on it. "No way." I stated shocked. "Octavia! What are you doing?" Twilight shouted. I decided to just keep looking away. Octavia is my ultimate favorite background character. "Well, I decided that since you two were just arguing, I decided to take some action." I heard a British accent reply.

I turned around…..and looked a ways up. Octavia was at least a foot taller than Twilight. She was wearing a brown-ish grey dress that came about half way down her massive knockers. And I mean MASSIVE! At least three times bigger than Fluttershy herself. I'm surprised that she could even walk with those water beds attached to her chest. Her hair was jet black, and it hung over her shoulder; just reaching her shoulder. She had beautiful purple eyes that wore a gentle but commanding look. She also had a treble cleft symbol stitched onto her dress right on her right hip.

"Uh…..hello." I stated, deciding to speak now. She looked down at me and smiled seductively. "I just love your accent." She stated, obviously not caring what my name was. "My name is Jaymes T. Hartford." I bowed slightly, looking upon this goddess. "And you are Octavia Medley." I finished. "Ah, so you've heard of me?" She asked. "Yes, you are very famous where I come from." I replied. "Ah. Very good. Alright, Jaymes. Let's go home." She stated. "Uh….okay. Bye guys! See you around sometime!" I shouted back to them as we walked away.

After about twenty minutes of walking, we finally reached her house. Or was it hers? I heard very loud dubstep music emanating from the house. "Uh, Octavia? Why is there music playing from your house?" I asked. "First, I have a roommate. Her name is Vinyl Scratch. And second, you will call both of us mistress, understood?" She asked. Oh yeah. I forgot about Vinyl. "Yes, mistress." I shuddered. As we entered the house, I noticed that the house was rather small looking. Once inside, the music stopped. "Hey, Octy! How was your day at the orchestra?" I heard a voice ask. I looked towards a set of stairs across the room and saw a white pony with spikey blue and white hair. She was basically the same size as Octavia, but she was slightly taller. She was wearing her goggles, which hid her eyes. She also was wearing skin-tight sports shorts and a bra that was obviously way too small. "Uh, Octy? Who's that?" Vinyl asked. "This, Vinyl, is the stallion that I just caught." She stated, emphasizing 'caught' by pulling on the chain. "Ow! Easy with the chain, huh? I don't want to break it." I stated. Octavia chuckled. "You can't break that. Princess Celestia forged this by hand 20 years ago. It's indestructible." She explained. I looked up at her with the straightest face I could pull off, grabbed the collar, and tore it off of my neck; throwing it to the floor. I waved my hand in its direction, emphasizing my point. "What?" They both asked rather loudly. "How did you do that?" Vinyl asked. I decided to show off my powers now. I closed my hands into fists and flew over to her, landing on her shoulder. "I apparently have super powers." I shrugged. I looked back at Octavia, who was still staring at the broken chain still sitting on the floor across the room. "Uh….just exactly how strong are you?" Octavia finally managed to ask.

*Author's note*- Well, there you have it. This is my Christmas update! I hope you guys enjoy this! Also, I have another shout-out to another Guest who sent me a review.


	6. Chapter 6

"You know, I have no idea." I replied. "But, you just pulled off a solid adamaretium collar like it was made of paper!" Octavia shouted. "Adawhat?" I asked. "Adamaretium. The strongest known metal on the planet!" Vinyl explained, a little too loud. "Okay, ow!" I shouted, covering my ears. "Sorry." Vinyl smiled sheepishly. "What other powers do you have?" Octavia asked. "Well, so far, I discovered that I have super strength, laser vision, and I can fly." I listed off. "You have the same powers of Supermare!" Vinyl shouted. "AGAIN!" I shouted. I heard a loud crash and looked across the room. Octavia was sprawled on the floor, and about half of the room was destroyed. "Okay. I have banshee powers, too. Cool." I stated, taking a mental note.

"Okay. Please restrain from doing that in the house, please! I just cleaned!" Octavia shouted, getting up from the floor and dusting herself off. "Dude, let's go outside and see what other powers you have!" Vinyl shouted, bolting for the door. If I couldn't fly, I would be plummeting towards the ground right now. I flew after her, slamming the door behind me. "JAYMES!" I heard an enraged Octavia shout, running after me. I flew over to Vinyl, who was perched inside a tree, and grabbed her; flying away with her in my arms. "Dude, this is awesome!" She shouted, sticking her arms out strait, like a plane. "Having fun, Vinyl?" I called down. "Didn't Octavia explain to you that you have to call me mistress? At least, in public, you do." She stated. 'Oh, yeah. Shit." I groaned. I heard another *Clink* as Vinyl put what I supposed was her chain around my ankle. "I'd keep that on, if I were you." She stated. I wasn't going to argue. "Whatever." I groaned.

As we landed in the park, I noticed that Vinyl had become eerily quiet. "Hey, uh, Vinyl? You okay?" I asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She replied. "What's wrong?" I asked. She chuckled. "Just a little nervous, is all." She replied. "About what?" I asked. "You. Your powers. What you're capable of. The thought alone scares me." She admitted. "Wow. I am so sorry. I didn't know." I stated sadly. I went to pat her on the shoulder, but I noticed my hand was glowing. "What the? That's new." I stated, looking over my hand. "Dude, what's up with your hand?" She asked. "I have no idea. It's never done this before." I stated. She leaned down and reached for my hand to see better. "Wait! Don't!" I shouted, but it was too late. She touched my hand, and a golden energy shot into her body. She collapsed to the ground, hugging herself. "Oh my god! I am so sorry…." I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the sound of fabric tearing. "My chest….oh Celestia! It feels amazing!" She moaned. I heard another tearing sound, followed by a deep moan. "Y-your chest. It's…growing!" I shouted, shocked. She moved her arms away, and I saw the biggest rack I have ever seen. They were as big as me! "Jesus! Vinyl! Are you okay?" I asked. "I feel *yawn* sleepy." She replied, before passing out. "Shit." I groaned.

When I got her home, I was greeted by a very angry Octavia. "Jaymes! What did you do to her? Why is her shirt torn?" She asked, getting angry at me. "Hey, I didn't do anything. We went to the park; we talked for a bit, she got upset. When I went to pat her shoulder, my hand started glowing. When she touched it, her chest grew and she passed out. I swear, that's all that happened!" I exclaimed. I set Vinyl on the couch and had Octavia sit next to her. Since they originally had the same cup size, this test would see if I was telling the truth. Octavia compared them. I was right. Vinyl was at least 2 cup sized bigger than Octavia now. "How long were you in contact with her?" she asked. "I don't know…2 seconds, maybe. Why?" I quizzed. "Well, it looks like you can change a mare's size. Would you mind if I did a test?" Octavia asked. "I don't see why not." I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

I must have dozed off, because when I woke up, it was dark. I tried to stand, but I noticed that my right hand was caught under something heavy. Very heavy. "What the…" I groaned, my voice still sounding tired. I looked closely and noticed that it was Octavia. She had tried to grow herself while I was asleep. Apparently, it didn't work. I pushed her off of me, not realizing that my hand was now glowing, and Octavia was awake. The sound of stretching cloth became apparent to me, as I had tried to get her off. She suddenly swung around and clung to my arm. "Don't move." She ordered softly. I heard a soft click. I tried to move, but my body wasn't responding to my thoughts. "Why can't I move?" I asked, worried. "Did you not understand earlier? You're mine now. You do what I say." She stated. I struggled to move, but she had paralyzed me. She moaned loudly.

Her ass was growing right on top of me! I heard a loud tear as her dress shredded at the bottom. "Oh Celestia! That feels amazing!" she moaned. Her ass was now taking up the entire 10-foot couch we were sitting on. I only had one chance. "Vinyl!" I shouted, my face now covered in ass; its warmth all too comforting. "What the hell is going on here?!" I barely heard Vinyl shout. "Octavia! Get off of him! You're going to suffocate him!" She shouted. I saw a light blue glow, and the weight was lifted from me. I gasped for breath. "Octy! What is wrong with you?" Vinyl asked. Octavia suddenly fell back onto her monstrous ass and began to sob. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to be like you!" Octavia cried. "What do you mean?" Vinyl asked. "You have huge knockers, and you know how much I like getting attention to my rear. So, I decided to use his powers to make my ass grow." Octavia sobbed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Octavia….I don't feel so good." I groaned. I stood up and fell to the floor, too weak to move. "Jaymes, are you alright?" Vinyl asked, helping me up. "No. I think both you and Octavia drained my powers." I replied, resting my left hand on her. My left hand started glowing black, and I noticed that Vinyl's bust was shrinking back to normal. "Awe, I was just getting used to that." Vinyl sighed. So, if that returns things to normal….. "Hey, Octavia. Come here for a sec." I state, still pretty weak. "Uh, I'm kinda stuck." She stated. "Oh yeah. Uh, vinyl? Would you mind?" I asked. She picked me up and set me against Octavia. I reached out and grabbed her ass with my left. She immediately began shrinking back to normal. After a few seconds, Octavia was up and about again, and I had regained my strength. "Okay. I now know that my right hand gives others y energy for growth, while my left shrinks back to normal. Nifty." I took a mental note.

I looked across the room and saw Octavia inspecting her now significantly small, but still pretty big to me, ass. "You okay?" I asked. "I'm going to miss it." She stated sadly. "Hey, don't worry. We could do it again. Just let me figure out how to control it first, okay?" I suggested. She looked at me and gave me a weary smile. "There you go. There's that smile." I joked. She punched my arm. "Ow." I stated holding my arm. It didn't really hurt, but I do that just because. I looked in the kitchen at the clock. It read 0700 hours. "Ah, it's morning." I stated, walking over to the door and opening it. I was greeted by a towering figure in a white dress. I couldn't see her face past her bust, but her jugs must have been about the size of Octavia's ass this morning. She was about 20 feet tall, and was wearing high heels. 'Like you needed them.' I thought. "I don't need them, but I wear them to gain the respect of my loyal subjects." The giantess explained. "Wait….I didn't say that aloud. How did you know I was thinking that?" I asked. The giantess bent down to my level; her gazongas right in my face. I looked up at her face. "It is simple. I am Princess Celestia." The giantess stated. "Fuck."


	9. Chapter 9

"P-p-p-princess Celestia?" I stuttered, barely audible. "Yes, Jaymes." She stated simply. I remained silent. "Jaymes, you need to come with me." She stated. "What? Why?" I asked. "No questions. I just have a few tests for you." She replied. "Oh. Okay." She turned towards the other two. "Sorry about the inconvenience, but he is important for my research." Celestia stated. She then snapped her fingers, and I was blinded by a white light. When I was able to see again, I noticed that we were in her chambers. "Uh, what are we doing here? I asked. "No talking." She ordered. I threw my hands up sarcastically. "Whatever. Sorry…." I stated. 'Bitch' I thought. "I heard that!" She called from inside what I presumed was the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Celestia exited the bathroom. I felt blood expel itself from my nose. She was naked; her huge tits and glorious ass exposed for the entire world to see. "The reason why I brought you here was because…. I heard about you. Part of me wanted to see if it was true what they say about you. The other part wanted you to buck my brains out." She stated plainly. "Wait, are you in estrus?" I asked. "Unfortunately. And you are the only male in Equestria, so I had to have you to myself." She explained. "Well, I guess I could help you through your estrus. But I don't think I can impregnate you." I stated. "Good. Then it will be better for both of us." She stated. Her hand began to glow as my clothes were forcefully removed. As soon as I was naked, she tackled me to the ground, kissing me deeply. I hugged her close to me; smashing her huge globes over my head, completely engulfing it in warmth. I turned my head to the side and started sucking on the soft, pale skin of Celestia's boobs. I heard her moan loudly. I pulled my head out from between her globes and latched onto her right nipple, sucking hard. I was surprised when I tasted milk in my mouth. I simply ignored it and enjoyed her breast milk. It tasted like vanilla and cinnamon. I bit her nipple softly, and was rewarded with a sharp gasp. 'I must be doing a good job.' I thought. "Uh-huh." She moaned sensually. She reached one of her hands down and started pumping her hand up and down on my dick. I groaned loudly, and redoubled my efforts, biting her nipple harder. In turn, she started pumping faster. I pulled her nipple out of my mouth, its milk still leaking, and removed her hand from my dick. She doesn't seem that heavy, actually. I grabbed her ass and squeezed it hard, making her *eep* in response. I lifted her off of my body partially. She positioned my dick so it was touching her entrance. "Are you ready?" I asked. She just nodded excitedly. Suddenly, I dropped her; her pussy completely swallowing y 7-incher. "Damn, you're tight." I groaned. She just grunted in response. I grabbed her hips and started thrusting her onto me. Her moans were loud and bestial. I slapped her ass with one hand while pumping with the other. After a few seconds, I felt my orgasm reach its peak. I pulled out and flipped Celestia over and knelt her beside me. "Tit fuck me until I come." I ordered. She smiled evilly and sat up; wrapping my member with her boundless cleavage. She put her hands on both sides and pushed them together, moving the up and down at a fast pace. I groaned loudly. "I'm gonna come!" I shouted. She pumped faster. I groaned loudly, spraying her cleavage and face with my jizz. "That was incredible." I groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

Princess Celestia and I had put our clothes back on and teleported me home after an awkward intimate moment involving ice cream and a hockey stick. Yeah, don't ask. "Octavia! Vinyl! I'm back!" I shouted into the darkened house. There was a long pause. "Huh. Odd. They aren't here. They must be out doing errands. But why is it so goddamn dark?" I stated aloud, trying to find a light switch. But, as soon as I walked into the darkened house, the door slammed shut behind me. "What the? There wasn't even a breeze. What is going on here?" I thought aloud. Suddenly, my right hand started glowing faintly. "Okay, that means that there is a mare in this home. Hello?" I called. Silence was my answer. My hand suddenly started glowing brighter. The room was partially lit up by its bioluminescence. I raised my hand above my head and looked around. *Boom!* I heard a noise that sounded like something heavy being dropped. Then, my hand became dimmer. I could barely see anything.

Then, I felt a chill run up my spine. "Someone's behind me." I thought aloud. I spun around suddenly, only to be greeted by a wooden door. "Huh, odd. I thought there was someone there." I thought aloud. I looked around again and noticed there was black fog coming from under the doorway. Then, with a flash of dark green, the entire room was engulfed in black fog. "Okay, now I'm scared." I stated, backing up. But the trip was cut short when I ran into something. I felt over what I ran into. It was cold, was full of holes, and was breathing. Wait. "Uh…..hello?" I called up at the apparent figure towering above me. In the corners of my eyes, I saw a green glow emanating from my body. I began floating upwards, most likely towards the unknown figure's head. On the way up, I noticed that this figure was a woman, since she had g-cup breasts. She was also wearing a black dress that matched her jet-black skin. I looked down to see that I was about 18 feet off of the ground. "Hello, my subject." A voice stated. Wait, I know that voice. "Chrysalis?" I asked my captor. "Ah, so you have heard of me. Goo, then I don't have to introduce myself." She stated. I saw a glow off to my left and the fog lifted. Lord have mercy. It was definitely Chrysalis, but her eyes were glowing with dark green that emitted a glow that matched the glow of the late King Sombra's eyes. She also had longer fangs than I remember; at least four inches long.

"Do you know why I am here?" She asked. "N-no." I replied, kind of scared. "I'm here for your powers. I need them to take over Equestria." She explained. Okay, this is bullshit. "First off: Fuck you. If you think that I'm just going to randomly be like 'Here, evil Queen Chrysalis who almost killed everypony in Canterlot, here are some super powers to help you rule Equestria. Second: stop telling people your plan before you even get it off the ground. That just gives people….sorry, ponies, the information they need to stop you. What is with the villains and telling everypony their evil plans before they even have the resources? I mean, come on! A five-year-old could figure that out. 'Hey, I'm gonna tell you guys my evil plan to kill everyone so you know exactly what to do to stop me.'" I mimicked her voice. I suddenly held my throat. "Whoa, I can mimic people's voices? Awesome!" I made another mental note. "You know, I don't like your attitude, so here's the deal. Either you give me your powers willingly, or I extract them from you painfully." She listed. I gulped. "F-fuck you. I'm not giving you anything." I stated. "Fine. Have it your way." She shrugged. She suddenly dropped her magic, and I landed in her grip. She raised me so I was directly in her face. Then, she suddenly swung her head around and sunk her fangs into my body. I saw a green glow going from her teeth into my body. "Ugh, I don't feel good. What did you do to me?" I asked when she released me. "I just poisoned you." She stated plainly. I tried to stand, but y legs weren't functioning. "Oh God." I groaned, before I collapsed, blacking out.

*Author's Note*-Hey! Thanks for reading my story. Sorry about this chapter not being descriptive. I am trying, and I'm writing this with a cold, so go easy on me. Now, I need your people's help. I need you guys to leave a review for me. We are voting on where Jaymes is being kidnapped to. Just send the review with a location, and be mildly specific. Stay pretty!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note- Please leave a review for me. I would like some opinions on what to change or add to my character, or the story line itself. I need these opinions so I can figure out any minor or major problems. Hell, if you review, suggest a new power for Jaymes, and I will write it. No picking favorites. I will write every single suggested thing into this story. Thanks! And stay pretty!


	12. Chapter 12

"I really need to stop being knocked out." I groaned, sitting up. "Ah, I see you're awake." I heard a voice say. "Damn it, Chrysalis! You really need a new strategy, because kidnapping the only stallion in Equestria is a really bad idea." I stated, turning towards her. She was sitting on what looked like a throne of black slime. "No matter. I have you, and you will stay here until I see it is fit for you to leave." She stated. I hoped up from the floor and darted towards her, but apparently, I had a shackle of goo around my ankle. "What the hell is that?" I asked. "That, my little slave, is a special-made ankle shackle. I made it just for you." She replied, shooting me a sensual grin. "Yeah, I'm busting out of this joint the first chance I get. You do realize that I am a lot stronger than you and I can break out of it." I stated matter-of-factly. "Not if you are weak the whole time you're here." She retorted. She raised her hand in my direction, and it started to glow a dark green. I was raised from the floor like a ragdoll, and pulled towards her until I was right in front of her face.

"You, my tiny servant, will be given a choice. Would you rather stay in my dress all day, or drained dry every day?" She asked. Hmm, stay in some bitch's clothes, or be stabbed by her teeth and drained every day. Ooh, hard decision. "Time's up!" She suddenly stated, quickly pulling the front of her dress out and dropping me into it. I was smashed between a thin fabric and a soft pillow of flesh. "Now, you will be hidden in there until I remove you. You will do what I tell you without question and you will live, understand?" She asked. "Up yours." I retorted. "That, we will save or later." She stated. I shivered. "Ooh, that felt nice. Grab my breast and squeeze it." She ordered. I smiled, knowing that she would be in pain if I did so. I felt around until I felt the area where the skin became tougher: her engorged nipple. I grabbed it, and squeezed with all of my strength. I heard a sharp, sudden gasp, followed by a loud moan of approval. "Ooh, you are so good." She moaned.

Wait, what? I squeezed it harder, and another moan rang out. Suddenly, I felt the space between my body and her clothes start to shrink. Her entire body was growing. I tried to let go of her nipple, but she just pushed me back against it. I tried to shrink her back down before she got too big, but I was literally electrocuted by the ankle shackle. There was no way to stop her growth now. I couldn't really tell how much bigger she was, because the dress she was wearing grew with her, like she was….expecting this to happen. It just hit me like a bloody brick wall. "You planned this, didn't you?" I asked. I got nothing but a moan in reply. Then, the front of her dress was pulled back out and I was allowed to breathe easier. I looked at Chrysalis, who didn't seen much different…..until I looked down. I had made her another twenty feet taller, and 10 cup sized bigger. I suddenly felt tightness in my trousers. "Ooh, you like this, don't you?" Chrysalis asked, smiling devilishly. She reached up to e and stated rubbing the bulge in my trousers. "Nng, stop that!" I exclaimed. "I can feel your lust for me grow. You love being a slave to me. You loved being shoved against y huge breasts, didn't you?" She asked, using her free hand to grab her breast and squeeze it. I gulped, knowing that she was right. "There's no sense in arguing. I know that I am right. I can feel it emanating from you." She stated, dropping her breast; it wobbling around wildly. I dropped my head in defeat. She was right. "Awe, now don't be sad. You get to stay here with me forever, so you can have your way with me whenever you want." She stated; her happiness of her victory over me apparent. I looked back up at her. If I'm going to be stuck here forever, I might as well enjoy it as much as possible. "Alright. You win. I will give in. Under one condition." I stated. "And what would that be?" She asked, smiling lustfully. "I get to make you bigger or smaller whenever and wherever I want. Do we have a deal?" I asked. She thought for a moment, and then nodded. "It's a deal." She replied. "Good. First, set me on top of your shoulder." I stated. She did so, not caring what I was doing. I grabbed the shackle around my ankle and tore it off of me, but it took my skin with it. I screamed in pain, watching as the skin grew back around the ankle. Huh, healing powers. Nice. I set my left hand on Chrysalis, and watched as she shrunk rapidly. After several seconds, she was only about 8 feet tall. "I can work with this." I thought aloud. "What does my slave plan on doing? I don't like being this short." She pouted. "How do you think I feel?" I mumbled. "Alright, I know what I'm gonna do. And you will love it." I assured. She smiled like a school girl that just got One Direction tickets.

I reached out with my right hand and touched the space between her breasts where they touched each other. My hand began to glow brightly as her breasts began to grow at a rapid pace. I noticed that her clothes were stretching to accommodate her new bust size, so I used my other hand to keep it small. After several seconds, her dress tore apart in my hands. She was now naked; her breasts growing infinitely larger. And she was moaning her approval. After about another 20 minutes of this, I stopped, pulling my hand away. "Awe, are you done already? I was just starting to get into it." She stated. "No, we've still got more. There is still another half of the room to fill" I emphasized to the rest of the room, since the space between her and the door were…filled already. Since I was right between her breasts the entire time, I had to climb the twenty feet just to get to her body. When I got to her, I sighed disappointingly. "What's wrong?" She asked, worried that we were going to stop. "Well, it looks like you are a little out of balance. I'll have to fix that." I grinned.

I flew over to the empty throne in the center of the room and pulled it off the ceiling. "You won't need this anymore." I stated. I felt my eyes heat up slightly as her throne disintegrated. I heard a loud smacking sound behind me. I looked back at Chrysalis, and noticed that she was rubbing at her pussy, trying to stimulate it. "Ah, no touchy." I warned. She moved her hand away. "Please." She begged. "Please what?" I asked. "Make me bigger!" She shouted. I looked at her in silence. "Please! Make me bigger!" She begged. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess I can do that." I replied. I flew back over to her and grabbed her ass, squeezing it hard. It immediately began to grow. She made her approval known, as she came all over the floor; her puddle spreading beneath her bean bag chair-sized ass. "Oh, yes." She moaned. After 10 minutes of her cumming on the floor and me filling the other half of the room, I stopped. Her ass and tits alone took up an entire room now, ceiling to floor. "I think it's my turn to have some fun." I grinned. I made my way between her luscious cheeks until I reached her body. She was blushing and writhing like mad. I decided that her suffering was over, so I stripped off my clothes and stuck the tip of my member at the entrance of her anus. She gasped when she felt me there. "Dirty." She grinned. I suddenly shoved into her; her approval known as she screamed in ecstasy.


	13. Chapter 13

Several hours later…

I had shrunk Chrysalis back to her normal measurements, and restored her height. She snapped her fingers, and a robe appeared and wrapped itself around her. I looked up at her. "I really fucking hate you." I stated randomly. "Why? What did I do?" She asked, tying the knot on her robe. "You kidnapped me, tortured me (which I didn't really mind), and made me have sex with you. 18 times!" I shouted. "Well, you were being the tease." She retorted. "And that gives you the right to do anything to me? What is it with you ponies and hockey sticks, anyways?" I asked. "It doesn't give me rights, but that shackle does." She replied. "You mean that shackle was…." "Mhmm." She interrupted. "So you're my…" "Mistress? Yes, yes I am." She interrupted again. "You know, I really HATE being tiny compared to you!" I shouted. Little did I notice that I was slowly becoming bigger, and slightly more muscular. "I mean, seriously? Just because I'm small doesn't mean that you can just pick on me like you're some bully!" I shouted, getting more enraged. "Um, Jaymes." She tried to interrupt. "No!" I shouted, not noticing that I now had the build of the Hulk, but the height of Octavia. "You will stop interrupting me!" I shouted, now up to her bust line. My clothes now tore from my body; the strain of my growth too much to handle. "Do I make myself PERFECTLY CLEAR!?" I shouted, now slightly bigger than her. She nodded rapidly. "Good." I stated, instantly shrinking back to normal in a puff of smoke.

I, still unaware of what happened, brushed myself off and walked across the room and grabbed her spare robe. "Thank you for letting me borrow this. My clothes must have shredded to pieces while I was ranting on." I grinned. I looked back up at her and noticed that she was staring at me like I had just slapped her across the face. "Something the matter?" I asked. "What? How did you do that?" She asked. "Do what? Yell? Oh, it's easy. All you do is take in a deep breath, well up all of your anger and frustration and…" "That's not what I meant. How did you grow like that?" She asked. I looked at her, confused. "What? I did no such thing." I retorted. "Yeah, you did. When you started yelling, you became a giant version of Arnold Schwarzeneighger, without the accent." She explained. "I don't believe it." I stated calmly, pacing the room slowly. "Watch, I'll prove it." She stated. She walked up to me, and struck me across the face; sending me across the room into a wall. I first felt pain, then anger; a feeling I almost never get. I stood up from the floor, growling in anger towards her. I wanted nothing more than to strike that pompous bitch across the face. Then, I suddenly heard a tearing noise as the robe I was wearing tore at the seams, leaving me completely naked. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU FILTHY WHORE?" I roared. I felt an immense amount of power surge into my brain as my now apparent growth spurt redoubled. When I was to about her bust, I made a charge at her; every step I took making me taller until I stopped at a foot taller than Chrysalis. I was about to strike her when she put a hand up, stopping me in my tracks. "Look at yourself! You are huge!" She shouted, now having to look up at me. I looked over myself, now noticing that my muscle mass could now compare to the Incredible Hulk himself. "Jesus." I sighed, bewildered. I still wanted to smack that bitch, but I knew that one bite from her could kill me. So I remained calm. "What is going on with you?" She asked.

Author's Note- Thanks for the 1,000 views! I really appreciate all of the reviews I've been getting. I hope that the Guest who suggested my character to be immune to all sicknesses and disease, plus the power to become 20 feet tall is happy with what I put into this. Anyways, if you want Jaymes to have any more powers, review me about it, and it will end up in the story. Also, if you want your OC (Original Character) to be put into this story, leave his/her appearance, height, backstory, and relation to Jaymes, and he/she might just end up in the story. Thanks. And stay pretty or JAMES CRUSH YOU!


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't know." I stated, looking over myself for any signs of tampering. When I saw nothing, I kneeled down and held my head. "This can't be happening." I groaned. "Oh, shut it." Chrysalis snapped. "All you've done today is complain and whine about your problems!" "Well I'm sorry that you're a blind bitch!" I retorted. She stepped back in shock. "Me? A bitch? I don't think so, short stack. Who gave you authority over anything?" She asked. I looked up at her and growled. "You don't know what I'm going through." I snarled angrily. "Oh, I don't, do I?" She asked. "I know what it feels like to be small one second, then suddenly a freak…" "That's not what I meant!" I shouted. My voice alone caused the dust on the floor to fly around the room. "Then what did you mean?" She asked, now more calm. "What if your society doesn't accept me? Then I'll have nowhere to go; Nopony to talk to." I stated sadly. "You could just go back home." She suggested. "I can't. It's too far away." I sighed, waving my hand up sarcastically. "I bet I could take you there. Where do you live? Manehattan? Canterlot?" She quizzed. I sighed. "London, England." I stated. "Where?" She asked, taken aback by my answer. "I lived in England. I had a little brother and a mother there, but my father disappeared. I went out to look for him, but I ended up here instead." I emphasized the last bit.

"So you mean to tell me that you didn't come from Equestria?" She asked. "Weren't you listening? I was born in England, which is in Europe! Which is on Earth! DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ENOUGH NOW?" I shouted, starting to fume with anger. She suddenly jumped me, and kissed me full on the lips. "Shh. Calm down, baby. It's okay." She said, rubbing my back, slowly calming me back down. I groaned. "Thanks." I sighed. She sat back down next to me. "What was with that weird shout thing?" She asked. (Sorry Skyrim fans, but I'm gonna do it.) "I don't know." I stated, standing back up. I looked across the room to see a wooden table and chairs. "I always wanted to try this." I thought aloud. "Try what?" She asked. I took a deep breath. "Fus-Ro-DAH!" I shouted as loud as I could. The table, along with the chairs, was sent flying into a wall, along with every single mirror or window in the room shattering at the same time. "Awesome!" I exclaimed softly. "What was that?" She asked, uncovering her ears. ""That, was a Skyrim shout. I have no idea what it means, but it's in a foreign language that I don't understand." I explained. "Oh. Well, okay then!" She shouted, giving up on trying to figure it out.

Author's note-Thanks for all of the views! Sorry about the Skyrim reference, but you all know that I had to do that. It was totally necessary. Anyways, give me opinions! I need to know what my readers are thinking. Leave a review, like it, something! I'm still taking suggestions about new powers for Jaymes here.

Jaymes- "Hey, Brass. How are you doing?"

Brass- "Just fine. Just making your life hell."

Jaymes- "Dude, not cool."

Brass- "Apparently, it is cool to the 1,271 viewers!"

Jaymes- "Fuck you."

Brass- "Be careful what you say….."

Jaymes- "….."

Brass- "I thought so, you fictional asshat."

Stay pretty!


	15. Chapter 15

*Flashback to 5 years previously*  
I was back in London. I was walking home from school when a voice interrupted the silence. "Hey Jaymes!" A voice called. I spun around to see the bully of my school; Adolph. Yeah, his parents were raised to believe that Hitler never died, so they name their son Adolph. "What is it, Adolph?" I asked, sighing. The guy was only 5 foot 4, but he acted like he was my height at the time; 6 foot 1. "Give me your lunch money." He commanded, pulling out a switchblade. "Ooh, shit! Now I have to do it!" I exclaimed sarcastically, reaching at my belt and partially pulled out a Krueger. "Now, leave me alone." I stated, starting to walk away. "Fuck you, Jamie!" He shouted. I stopped dead in my tracks. The only people who ever called me that were dead people within 5 seconds of saying so. "What did you say?" I asked, turning back around. "You heard me, Jamie." He said it again. I quickly pulled out my Krueger and shot him several times. He collapsed to the ground. "There's a reason why I carry this." I told a dead body, pulling out a prisoner tag from the London Mental Institution. It read that I was legally crazy, and I was a killer at heart. The only reason why I was considered crazy was when I killed my dog and ate his eyes. What? Is there something wrong with that? People do that all the time. I walked down a dark alley, just going rather slowly. I was expecting something to happen, but nothing did. So, I decided to think aloud.

"The only reason why I was called crazy was because I was raped in the second grade. That's right, the second fucking grade. And do you want to know what the really funny part was? I was raped by the teacher, who looked like Angelina Jo Lee without the darker skin and with bigger jugs. Yeah, real fucking funny, isn't it? I mean, this bitch literally tied me to her desk and had sex with me forcefully. In front of the entire class, no joke. And you know what? Everyone laughed at me as I cried for help, but no one came. They all just sat and watched, the bastards. So, you know what I did? I killed the teacher, and ate her eyes. Oh, you thought I killed a real dog? No, I killed the bitch teacher." I rambled to myself. "Uh, excuse me?" A soft voice called. I looked over and saw a teenage girl, about my age; 18. She had blue eyes, a flawless complexion, an hourglass shape, brown hair that just reached her shoulders, and was wearing a white dress shirt with a short, red tie and a green mini-skirt. "Yes?" I replied. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm good. Why?" I retorted. "You just went up to Adolph and threw a banana at him for no reason." She replied. ( watch?v=nBINO0i5td0) "Insert random song here." I randomly stated. "What?" She asked, confused. "Oh, nothing. But I assure you that my muffins are blueberry." I stated, my left eye twitching. "What?" "CRACKERJACK JACKSON!" I shouted. "Okay, you need to come with me." She ordered, grabbing my arm. I started laughing maniacally for no reason. "What's so funny?" She asked. "Clara Thomas stole my prune juice!" I shouted. "Okay, come with me, now." She ordered, tugging me along behind her. "But I don't wanna go grocery shopping! Can't you take Nicolas Cage?" I asked. "No, I need you to be there. The Queen wants to meet you." She replied. "Oh! Then why didn't you say so?" I asked.

Turns out, the Queen didn't want to see me. But I did get to see a really weird guy in a white jacket. He gave me a lolly! "Why did Mr. Lolly jab me with that pokey thing?" I asked, licking my lolly. "He needed some of your DNA." She stated. "Oh! Deoxyribonucleic Acid! The building blocks of the human genetic code. DNA stores all of humanity's genes, which determine what our general outcome will look like." I stated. "Whoa! Are you sure you're crazy?" She asked. "Turtle burgers!" I shouted in reply. "Yup, you're crazy. Well, can I take you home?" She asked. "Sure!" I exclaimed, jumping into her arms like Scooby Doo. "No, I mean do you want me to walk you home? Where you walk next to me." She stated. "Oh! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, hopping down. We both turned towards the direction to that way and began walking me home.

*End Flashback*

"And that's how Equestria was made." I finished. "Wait, huh?" Chrysalis asked. "Insert random song here." I stated. ( watch?v=BucVnEvPb4w&list=FLTHnu4hgiOJy25dYCryzssQ&shuffle=326)

*Author's Note*- Hey! Did you enjoy the spontaneous flashback? Good! I thought you guys and gals (if any) would like a little bit of exposition, plus some random songs. Review, and stay pretty!

( watch?v=-tAAy2X4NKw&list=FLTHnu4hgiOJy25dYCryzssQ&shuffle=326)


	16. Chapter 16

"Well that was interesting." Chrysalis stated. "Yeah, I had lost it quite a bit back then. But, you know what's funny?" I asked. "What?" "I did eventually meet the Queen." I stated proudly. "Oh, wow. What did you do to be able to meet her?" She asked. "One of her guards broke my leg, and she ended up taking me into her castle. We had a lovely time. We drank tea, talked, and I found out that she can play a mean game of croquet. Who knew?" I stated. She laughed. "You know, I think this is the first time that I actually opened up to someone." I stated, slightly amazed. "Well, it's good that you finally did." She replied. "Hey, uh, Chrysalis?" I asked. "Yes?" She replied. "Instead of wearing this shackle, could I just wear a collar?" I asked. She sighed. "I guess I could do that." She replied. She snapped her fingers and a dark-green collar appeared in place of the collar. "Ooh. Nice color choice." I commented. "I didn't choose it because of the color." She stated, grinning. "Then why did you choose this one?" I asked. "It's indestructible."

*Author's Note*- Hey everypony! Sorry about the late update, but my phone has been fucked up for the last month and I had to fix that minor problem. Anyways, I want to make a shout out to Vashawn and Sirzapertin. First, it's supposed to be confusing. It will be explained why later. And second, Mr. Sirzapertin, I'll take your 'too fast' comment to heart, but if you don't understand what I'm writing, STOP READING IT!

Stay pretty!


End file.
